Felicity Smoak
History Felicity Smoak: 1980 - Present Felicity was born to single mother Donna Smoak in Charlton’s Point, New Mexico. Felicity moved around a lot with her mother, who was constantly changing careers and lovers. By the time Felicity went to college, she had lived in Las Vegas, Coast City, Sun City, Gotham City, Baltimore, Midway City, Miami, Dallas, Central City, Eyestone City, Chicago and Hub City. Despite the constant change of schools, Felicity was able to get a good education that was accentuated by her natural genius and her love for computers. By the age of fourteen, she was given a special invitation to take part in the Ivy University’s special magnate program for children with astonishing mental acuity (so why they picked Felicity, I’ll never know – zing!). As the program would require her to move to Ivy Town, Felicity’s mother Donna was against Felicity accepting the invitation. Afraid that she’d end up like her mother if she didn’t attend the program, Felicity continued to hound her mother until the two had a severe argument two years later, when Felicity was sixteen, after which Donna consented to allow her daughter to accept the Ivy University program’s invitation. It was there that Felicity would meet another child headcase, Raymond Palmer, and the two fell in love. Which is really odd when you look at their pictures back then (square, nerdy Ray and black eyeliner-wearing emo Felicity), but I guess they made a cute couple. When Felicity graduated with a Master’s Degree in Computer Science at the age of twenty-one, she broke up with Ray, in order to move to Oregon in an attempt to smooth things over with her mother. In the end, that fell through and Felicity moved to nearby Star City, taking a job at Queen Consolidated as an Information Technology Administrator where she eventually notices some strange browser history on the president’s computer. When she confronted Mr. Queen about it, he unexpectedly asked her to help him better hide his vigilante activities and came out as the Green Arrow to her. Felicity decided to accept his offer. Calling herself “Operator”, Felicity became the second best hacker in the capes and tights biz, which rekindled her romance with Ray.Oracle Files: Felicity Smoak Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Oracle and Operator have a friendly rivalry that can be seen in her VOX Box interactions. * She puts collector's edition action figures on her workplace. * She's a Ravenclaw. Notes * Felicity's address is a nod to her first comic book appearance: Conway Luxury Condominium (for her creator Gerry Conway), Apt 23 (Firestorm #23), Rafel Kanayan Drive (her co-creator) #84 (in the year 1984). * Felicity Smoak's look in Earth-27 is based on Emily Bett Rickards, who portrays her in Arrow tv series. * In her original appearances in comics she was step-mother of Ronnie Raymond, her appearance in E27 is based rather on the Arrow tv show. Links and References * Appearances of Felicity Smoak * Character Gallery: Felicity Smoak * Network Files submitted by Felicity Smoak Category:Characters Category:Team Arrow Members Category:The Network Members Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Green Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Americans Category:Engaged Characters Category:Star Citian Category:Female Characters Category:Computer Hacking Category:Jewish Category:27th Reality